


Last Night

by Marf_Redux



Series: Bailed Out Verse [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, end of a casual hook up relationship, other folks mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Lance shows up to end things now that everyone knows he's part Galra.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Bailed Out Verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359367
Kudos: 1





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Last Night

It was good to be back in his bed on the Castle even after all the awkwardness. Shiro’s prediction had been pretty accurate Hunk, Pidge and Coran all seemed to not care at all which kind of made up for the fact Allura was pretty clearly uncomfortable with him now. Still that was nothing new he was used to people judging him for things he had no control over, so he could deal with it. The only one who he wasn’t sure about was Lance because he’d seemed really off the entire time they introduced the Blade of Marmora and discussed the potential alliance. 

He was glad for Shiro that Ulaz was going to be staying on the ship as the blade liaison since Allura grudgingly considered him the most trustworthy of them. Which wasn’t a ringing endorsement cause she still had the castle tracking his every move. He wondered if she’d have the castle watching him now. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Kolivan insisting that Ulaz train him but at least it would give him some connection to the past he didn’t know about until now.

There was a knock at his door so he climbed off the bed and opened it unsurprised to see Lance standing there. “Can we talk for a minute,” Lance said in a way that made it clear he hadn’t come for the usual reason. He stepped aside and let Lance in. “So part Galra huh, I guess that explains a lot about how easily flying came to you, us poor humans can’t compete without the lions.”

“No it doesn’t I worked hard to be as good as I am,” he said irritated. “And frankly there were plenty of pilots better than me at the Garrison, hell Shiro is a better pilot than I am.” He had always hated it when folks acted like his natural aptitude for certain parts of flying meant he hadn’t earned his skills. Not to mention how often folks tended to gloss over other folks like Shiro’s skills.

“Sure, Keith,” Lance said after a moment. “Anyway with you being busy training with Ulaz now and all this tension with Allura I think it’s time we ended this whole occasional fucking thing.” He could hear the fear in his voice. “After all you’ve got a lot to focus on training to be more Galra and all.”

He wasn’t sure why but that statement pissed him off because it was clearly not the reason Lance wanted to end things. “Or it is more that your afraid if Allura learns you had a Galra dick up your ass then you might never have a chance with her.” He enjoyed the guilty flinch in lance’s eyes. “Look Lance I don’t care if we stop; this was only ever something to do to pass the time but don’t try to snow ball me about why it is ending.”

“Fine, your right I don’t want Allura or anyone else to know about the things I let you do to me,” Lance said and he considered pointing out that Lance had begged him to do those things. “And besides I’d think you’d want to keep it secret from Shiro too since now that your Galra maybe he’ll consider you.”

He had a momentary instinct to either punch Lance in the face or point out that Shiro already knew they’d been fucking but managed to resist it. He wasn’t going to be that cruel to Lance even if the jack ass deserved it though he still might punch him if he didn’t leave. “Good riddance, then.” He watched as Lance got up and left the room in a hurry. 

He laid back on his bed and turned his thoughts back to training with Ulaz and wondering not for the first time if his mother was where he got his Galra blood and how did she get it was his grandpa a Galra or may be his mother was and she just visited Earth and had a kid with his dad. He had always wondered a little bit about his mother since his dad never told him anything expect that she was far away. It made him wonder exactly how far away his dad had meant.

The End


End file.
